Le temps d'un week end
by Maia Calista
Summary: Harleen Quinzel prof de psychologie au lycée de Saint Josef Pensilvanie, rentre chez elle pour un week end bien mérité. Trop fatiguée, elle n'entends pas qu'aux informations un certain Joker s'est échappé de prison et qu'il rode dans les environs. Univers Alternatif. OS.


_OS écrit en 2016 que j'ai retrouvé, édité et terminé suite au film "Suicide squad" que j'avais vu a l'époque. Le thème est plutôt tordu, ce n'est pas mon genre habituel, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ;)_

* * *

 **Le temps d'un weekend**

Elle n'était qu'une simple prof du lycée catholique Saint Joseph. Professeur de psychologie du dixième au douzième grade, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa vie tranquille. Elle habitait à une bonne demie heure d'ici dans une petite maison isolée près de Red Fish. Sa petite vie simple et parfaite lui suffisait.

Certes, elle vivait seule et bon nombre de ses collègues tentaient régulièrement leur chance. Beaucoup avaient essuyé des refus, d'autres de simples sourires désolé.

Oui, elle était seule mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa vie de célibataire lui convenait. Elle était heureuse et bien dans sa peau. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Sa mère se plaignait, sa soeur se sentait obligée de l'inviter régulièrement, mais Harleen se contentait de venir ou d'écouter leur jérémiade un léger sourire en coin. Etre belle ne voulait pas forcément dire en couple avec mari et enfants! Elle était encore jeune, elle avait le temps d'y penser. Seulement, son entourage se lamentait de la voir approcher la trentaine et d'être toujours si isolée. Sa maison, déjà, se situait à l'extérieur de la ville. Entourée de champs, près d'une forêt ou elle aimait faire ses balades.

Longtemps, son père lui avait dit de déménager. Il avait fini par se résoudre à lui acheter un chien de garde. Qui s'avérait être une trop bonne pâte. À chaque visite d'un étranger, le chien lui faisait une fête mémorable.

Harleen, appelée plus communément Professeur Quinzel marchait d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Elle remonta ses lunettes du doigt et se passa une mèche derrière son oreille. les 3 pochettes pleines à craquer sous le bras ne l'aidait pas à se déplacer correctement.

 **Bonne soirée Professeur Quinzel!** Lui dit une élève tout sourire qui la croisait sur son passage.

 **Bonne soirée Rachel.** Lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire chaleureux.

La professeur n'était pas quelqu'un de trop exigent, néanmoins elle savait se faire respecter et les cours semblaient intéresser ses élèves. Qui lui rendaient bien, la plupart du temps. Certains étaient plus récalcitrants, mais elle savait toujours comment les motiver.

Elle bifurqua au bout du couloir pour se rapprocher enfin de la salle des professeurs. Il fallait qu'elle pose ses pochettes et qu'elle récupère son cartable. Une fois devant son casier, elle entassa ses pochettes et récupéra quelques papiers. Certains étaient des devoirs que les élèves déposaient au dernier moment, d'autres étaient en rapport avec l'école et les réunions à venir.

Elle soupira en voyant que son week end risquait d'être fichu. Pas mal de correction et une préparation pour un cours imprévu. Harleen faisait partie de ces profs qui donnaient des cours supplémentaire. Au vu de ce qu'elle gagnait ce n'était pas quelque chose à négliger.

 **Oh, bonsoir Harleen.** Dit une voix dans son dos. La professeur supposa qu'elle venait d'entrer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une de ses collègues.

 **Bonsoir June.** Répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

 **Pas trop dure journée?** Demanda l'autre blonde qui ouvrait le casier à coté du Professeur Quinzel.

 **Non, ça allait. Et toi?** Harleen ferma son sac pour de bon. Elle était prête à partir, mais elle avait bien cinq minutes à accorder à son amie.

 **Bof.** Répondit June en haussant les épaules. **L'histoire n'est pas aimé par tout le monde, certains pense que les devoirs sont tous en option. Difficile de pouvoir les évaluer.** Dit elle avec une grimace.

Harleen hocha la tête. Elle avait de la chance, sa matière était plutôt appréciée. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait plusieurs réponses à ses questions. Qu'une réponse par oui ou non n'était pas envisageable, contrairement à l'histoire qui comportait des dates et des événements bien précis.

 **Bon, je vais devoir y aller.** Dit le professeur Quinzel. **On se voit Lundi!**

 **Passes un bon week end.** Lui répondit son amie en fourrant des papiers dans son casier.

 **Toi aussi!** Lança la blonde en passant la porte de la salle. Elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle et profiter de ces deux jours… De corrections et de préparation. **Super.** Maugréa t elle mentalement. Elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté ce travail d'aide qui lui prenait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

En montant dans sa voiture, elle apperçu quelques élèves qu'elle avait en cours qui montaient dans le bus et d'autres allaient sur la parking pour récupérer leur voitures.

Celle de Harleen n'était pas très luxueuse, c'était une Ford escort plus vieille qu'elle. De couleur verte, cette voiture avait parcouru pas mal de kilomètres. Harleen l'avait depuis un bon moment déjà et elle se demandait toujours comment cette vieille voiture réussissait à démarrer chaques matins.

Après un parcours d'une demie heure, le professeur Quinzel arrivait enfin devant sa maison. Elle gara son vieux taco sur le côté et en sortit sans fermer la porte à clef. De toute façon, qui viendrait voler ce genre de voiture? À la voir, on pourrait d'ailleur penser qu'elle était à l'état d'abandon. Harleen n'était pas très douée pour réparer les moteurs, par chance son garagiste semblait être très bon et avoir pitié d'elle. Elle claqua la porte d'un geste vif, sachant que l'auto était un peu capricieuse puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de chez elle.

Une fois assise sur le canapé elle souffla. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement épuisante, elle avait juste été longue. Trop longue.

Harleen aimait son travail, même si elle aurait préféré travailler auprès des plus jeunes. Elle avait envoyé de nombreux courrier dans des écoles en Louisiane mais malheureusement, sans succès. Elle avait alors étendu ses recherches aux lycées environnant. Ce n'est que 6 mois plus tard qu'elle reçu une lettre du lycée Saint Josef. Pas son premier choix, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Seulement à trois heures de route de chez ses parents et légèrement moins pour sa soeur, qui habitait à Baton Rouge.

Harleen avait posé son sac dans l'entrée et s'était fait chauffer de l'eau pour boire son thé. Comme tous les soirs, elle allait prendre un temps pour elle et se détendre devant la télévision, avant de monter pour prendre un bain.

Une fois l'eau bouillante versée dans son mug, elle s'installa sur son canapé moelleux et appuya sur une touche de sa télécommande.

 _ **"… Echappé de la prison. Il serait potentiellement dans un rayon de 20 kilomètres à présent."**_

Harleen lâcha un soupir et zappa rapidement sur une autre chaîne. Elle passait des journées harassantes, ce n'était pas pour entendre des horribles choses à la télévision. En voyant un documentaire sur des lémuriens elle fit une petite grimace. Ce n'était pas mieux, mais il semblerait que toutes les autres chaînes se passaient le mots pour balancer les infos. Le professeur ne s'étonna pas de l'heure plutôt prématuré pour toutes ces informations. Elle ne lut pas non plus les petits caractère en bas de chaque journalistes : _Etat de Louisiane, Louisiana State Penitentiary._

Harleen se contenta d'allonger ses jambes sur le canapé et de les recouvrir d'un plaid. D'étendre ensuite son bras pour venir récupérer la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Puis de secouer son sachet de thé distraitement en fixant les images de la télévision.

Comme à son habitude, King, son chien sauta sur le canapé pour venir s'installer à ses pieds. Ce Berger Blanc Suisse adorait cette place et Harleen était ravie qu'il y soit l'hiver, quand elle avait tendance à se refroidir plus facilement.

C'était un jour de Novembre, les jours raccourcissaient et il faisait déjà noir dehors. Le professeur Quinzel était donc ravi que cette grosse boule de poil s'installe à cette place. Elle bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson et posa la tasse sur la table basse. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux bonnes heures qu'elle se réveilla. King s'était levé et ses pieds étaient devenus froids. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil pour constater que son plaid avait glissé au sol et que c'était le froid qui l'avait réveillé. La télévision éclairait plus ou moins la pièce et lorsqu'elle s'assit enfin sur le canapé, il faisait totalement noir dehors à présent.

Harleen récupéra le plaid et le jeta sur le canapé. Puis elle se saisit de la tasse complètement froide. Elle se leva et alluma la lumière de la cuisine pour jeter le liquide dans le lavabo.

 **King?** Appela t elle en sortant de la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage. Il était vingt heures, il fallait qu'elle prenne un bain et qu'elle prépare à manger. King? dit elle en regardant dans le salon à nouveau. Le chien se mit à aboyer et Harleen s'étonna de le trouver dehors.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis la moustiquaire et le chien bondit à l'intérieur. Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur? Dit la blonde en se baissant pour gratouiller le chien derrière l'oreille. Il y avait un petit battant sur la porte de derrière qu'elle avait fait installer pour que le chien sorte quand il le voulait. Seulement le Berger Blanc suisse n'avait encore jamais comprit le système. Harleen le félicitait, pensant qu'il avait réussit enfin à comprendre le principe.

Elle referma la porte à clef, cette fois ci, et monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle récupéra ses affaires pour la nuit et fermait les volets de la chambre. En quelques minutes, elle avait déjà tout fini et s'était déshabillée pour s'allonger avec un soupir de contentement dans l'eau chaude.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur du bain puis plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui passait dans le couloir par la porte ouverte. Et entendit à peine le jappement du chien. Une fois qu'elle avait sortit sa tête de l'eau, tout était redevenu à la normale.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, Harleen décida de sortir du bain et de se préparer. Elle enfila ses vêtements et récupéra les lunettes qu'elle avait posé à côté du lavabo. Après avoir sécher ses cheveux, elle redescendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. En passant devant le salon, elle aperçu une ombre assise sur le canapé. Fronçant des sourcils elle s'avança et alluma la lumière. Elle sursauta lorsque la silhouette prit forme une fois la lumière allumée.

 **Bonsoir.** Dit poliment l'homme aux cheveux vert. Il tendait un pistolet vers elle mais semblait étrangement calme.

La blonde était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia la peur. **Bonsoir?** Dit elle peu sûre de ce que lui voulait cet inconnu.

 **Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.** L'homme se mit à sourire et dévoila des dents de couleurs grise. Un appareil probablement pensa le professeur Quinzel qui, au lieu d'être effrayée par l'inconnu et sa façon très froide et distante de lui parler, semblait plutôt curieuse et intéressée.

Étrange à première vue, vu l'accoutrement de l'homme. Son uniforme orange suffisait à lui même. Il devait s'être échappé de la prison, celle qui se situait à quelques kilomètre de Red Fish. Une prison hautement sécurisé qui renfermait les plus dangereux criminels.

Mais Harleen semblait fascinée par le personnage. Son physique n'était pas repoussant et même si ses cheveux vert pouvait sembler déconcertant, Harleen se sentait attirée par le magnétisme de l'homme. La prestance qu'il dégageait de part sa posture et les quelques mots qu'il avait dit d'une façon posée et apathique.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil sur le côté et continua de le dévisager.

 **Vous m'excuserez cette intrusion fortuite… Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix.**

Harleen continuait de le regarder dans les yeux et sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle hocha la tête, peu sûr que sa voix soit revenue à la normale.

L'homme continuait de pointer son pistolet sur elle, mais il était si calme que cela n'effraya pas le professeur Quinzel. Elle resta la à le fixer jusqu'à ce que, intriguée elle décide de lui parler.

 **Vous vous appelez comment?** Demanda t elle presque dans un murmure.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et se mit à rire. Il se tourna alors vers le chien qui était assis entre eux. Il était apparu d'un coup et Harleen ne su quand il s'était installé la. **Il semblerait que ta maîtresse ne regarde pas beaucoup les informations…** Dit il avec un sourire en coin. Puis il leva son regard vers la jeune femme. **Je m'appelle Joe, mais tout le monde m'appelle le Joker.**

La blonde fronça des sourcils, essayant de savoir ou elle avait entendu ce nom.

L'homme la regarda amusé. **Ça non plus ça ne vous dit rien, n'est ce pas?** Il se mit à sourire faisant ressortir ses dents grises.

 **Désolé,** répondit la femme avec une petite grimace.

Il leva son pistolet en faisant bouger sa main. **C'est pas très grave.** Puis, il abaissa sa main avec le pistolet et le fit retomber le long de sa cuisse. **Et donc, vous êtes?** demanda t il en levant un sourcil.

 **Oh!** La blonde sembla se rappeler des bonnes manières. **Harleen. Je suis Harleen Quinzel.**

 **Ravie de vous rencontrer.** Dit l'homme toujours avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Harleen se leva et l'homme releva immédiatement son pistolet. La blonde se stoppa immédiatement. **Ou comptez vous aller?** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux vert, légèrement agacé. L'instant joyeux était passé.

 **Heu…** Harleen désigna la cuisine. **Je comptais me préparer à manger.**

L'homme fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois. **Non.** Harleen se rassit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. **Voilà qui est mieux.** Souris l'autre en la voyant s'asseoir.

 **Qu'allons nous faire alors?** Demanda la blonde légèrement mal à l'aise maintenant.

Si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'avait détendu, le moment ou il avait relevé son pistolet l'avait rendu nerveuse.

 **J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête pour vous, Harley…** Commença t il.

 **Harleen**. La corrigera t elle avec habitude. Pas mal de monde faisait l'erreur.

 **Pour moi ça sera Harley.** Dit il d'un ton plus dur. **Alors où en étais je. Ah oui… Ce que je comptais vous faire subir.** Il marqua un long silence et Harleen cru qu'il allait s'arrêter la. Néanmoins, elle n'osait plus l'interrompre. Faire face à un pistolet avait sans doute cet effet la. De faire taire les gens.

 **Humm…** Dit il en se tapotant le menton avec l'arme. **Laissez moi réfléchir…** Il regarda le chien et fit un sourire. Puis, il pointa le pistolet face à la blonde, bras tendus. **Je pourrais vous tuer. D'une balle dans la tête. Pan!** Il joignit le geste à la parole en faisant semblant de lui tirer dessus et releva légèrement l'arme. **Mais non. Ca serait trop simple.**

Le professeur Quinzel était face à un homme très dérangé et commençait légèrement à prendre conscience des choses. Si elle avait été fascinée par l'homme et ce qu'il dégageait au premier abord, elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Mal à l'aise d'avoir éprouvé un sentiment d'admiration. Mal à l'aise d'être face à celui qui fixerait probablement son destin. Et mal à l'aise de ne pas arriver à se sentir complètement terrorisée. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?!

Le portable de Harleen sonna ce qui fit sursauter la blonde. L'homme dévia son regard vers la chose qui vibrait sur le bureau. **Répondez.** Dit il, sans appel. **Décrochez et dites que tout va bien.** Continua t il d'un ton dur.

 **Oui?** Dit la blonde et appuyant sur "répondre". **Oh Waylon!** Elle hésita à lui demander comment il allait, sachant qu'elle devait abréger la conversation. **Oui oui, ça va.** Dit elle avec un sourire dans la voix. **Ah ok... D'accord... Super merci... Oui… Oui.**

L'homme aux cheveux vert perdait patience alors que Waylon Jones ne cessait de parler au téléphone. **Heu… Je dois te laisser.** Dit la blonde en voyant le regard accusateur du Jocker sur elle. **Oui. D'accord. Bonne soirée!** Elle raccrocha et souffla presque de soulagement.

 **Eh bien votre petit ami semblait bien bavard au téléphone.** Dit l'homme. Harleen sentait comme de la jalousie dans sa voix. Ce qui l'étonna. Elle se sentie obligée de se justifier.

 **Ce n'est pas mon petit ami,** se sentait elle obliger de corriger. **C'est mon garagiste. Il a trouvé une pièce pour ma voiture.**

 **Le tas de ferraille que j'ai vu dehors?**

 **C'est ça.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

 **Cette chose fonctionne encore?** Demanda il avec un haussement de sourcil.

 **Oui enfin… Normalement elle devait être en fin de vie. Mais il a trouvé un… Heu… Truc de démarrage et du coup elle pourrait repartir pour quelques kilomètres supplémentaires…**

 **Et j'imagine qu'il veut vous voir demain, pour ça?**

La blonde grimaça. C'était en effet ce que lui avait proposé le garagiste. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu mécaniquement oui. **Oui.**

 **Eh bien vous l'appellerez demain pour annuler.**

 **Mais…** Commença la blonde.

 **Taisez vous!** S'agaça l'homme. Il avait tendu son bras un peu plus pour la pointer de son arme. La blonde se tut instantanément. L'homme aux cheveux vert attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse et zappa jusqu'à obtenir la chaine des informations. **Au lieu de parler, instruisez vous.**

 _ **… Il avait déjà tenté de s'échapper quelques années auparavant et la justice avait préféré le mettre dans le centre pénitentiaire de Louisiane. Rappelons que ce centre est le mieux gardé du pays, doit on avoir peur de nouvelles évasions? Demanda la journaliste à une autre personne sur le plateau.**_

 _ **Le Joker est quelqu'un de très complexe,**_ commença l'autre femme. _ **Visiblement une psychologue. Ses actes ne sont pas motivés par l'argent ou le pouvoir mais par la seule volonté d'instaurer le chaos. Il n'a aucune personnalité propre et se réinvente chaque jour. C'est une personne extrêmement manipulatrice qui conçoit des plans d'un génie hors du commun, qu'il est capable d'adapter et de modifier constamment selon les circonstances. Il mise aussi énormément sur une part d'improbabilité et de chaos. Ce qui fait de lui une personne très instable et difficile à cerner. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la majorité des personnes incarcéré ici. Et rappelons qu'il a constamment de l'aide extérieur.**_

 **C'est faux!** Hurla l'homme en jetant la télécommande sur la télévision.

Harleen sursauta. Et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, espérant se faire oublier. L'homme continuait de parler, il tournait en rond dans la pièce, la professeur aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle était tiraillée entre la raison et l'envie. Sa raison la poussait à fuir. À s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet homme fou à lié. Et son désir lui imposait de rester. De comprendre qui était cet homme avec ce magnétisme fou.

 **Est ce que j'ai l'air accompagné?** Demanda l'homme à Harleen et son chien. **Est ce que vous voyez du monde dans cette pièce en dehors de nous?**

La blonde secoua énergiquement la tête de façon négative. L'homme se tourna alors vers la télévision qui marchait en sourdine. L'impact de la télécommande avait dû couper le son involontairement.

L'homme soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fixa l'écran quelques minutes, regardant uniquement les images de son ancienne prison. De son ancienne cellule. Et de son visage qu'on avait prit en photo à son arrivée.

Harleen, quand à elle, se contentait de le dévisager un moment pour ensuite reporter son regard sur la télévision. Une photo de l'homme était visible, on pouvait voir son nom et son prénom marqué juste en dessous. Sur cette sorte de pancarte noir qu'avait toujours les prisonniers lorsqu'on les prenaient en photo.

De longues minutes défilaient dans un silence calme. Jusqu'à ce que le chien se lève, brisant ainsi le moment tranquille. Le Joker tourna la tête vers le chien puis releva les yeux vers Harleen.

 **J'espère que vous savez cuisiner.** Dit il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Harleen pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en guise de réponse. _Savait elle cuisiner?_ En dehors des conserves ou des plats instantané elle faisait rarement la cuisine. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas douée dans ce domaine, mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Et puis, elle n'avait pas toujours le temps.

L'homme se leva et pointa à nouveau son pistolet, mais cette fois ci il lui faisait uniquement signe de se lever. Préparez nous quelque chose de bon pour ce soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment attendu de réponses jusqu'à présent. Pensant que la jeune femme était terrorisée par ce qu'elle avait appris. Alors qu'il en était tout autre dans la tête de la blonde.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En fouillant dans les placards et le frigo, elle trouva tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour faire un repas.

Elle sortit la planche à découper et s'apprête à prendre un couteau pour couper les courgettes en rondelles… Mais elle fut bloquée dans son geste par l'homme qui la plaquait contre le plan de travail refermant ainsi le tiroir. Elle sentait le souffle de l'homme dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi elle se sentait grisée d'être si proche de lui.

 **Attention à ce que vous faites.** Lui susurra t il dans l'oreille.

Elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête de façon positive. Elle se rendait compte à présent que son geste aurait pu porter à confusion, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à tout ça. Elle aurait pu utiliser ce couteau et se libérer. Mais le professeur Quinzel n'avait même pas eu cette idée la. Le seul plan qui se montait dans son esprit était le plat qu'elle allait préparer. Ce gratin de courgette qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Ce plat qu'elle avait pourtant préparé de nombreuses fois avec sa mère quand elle était enfant.

Il se détacha d'elle mais elle sentait son arme dans son dos même si il ne la touchait pas. Elle souffla de soulagement et se fustigea d'avoir eu toutes ces images délicieuses qui s'étaient immiscées dans son esprit. Pourquoi. Pourquoi était elle _attirée_ par lui? Pourquoi avait elle envie de se retourner pour qu'il s'approche à nouveau d'elle pour la plaquer contre ce fichu plan de travail?

Elle ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir et en sortit un petit couteau pointu qu'elle posa à coté de la planche à découper. Elle récupéra les courgettes et les rinça dans l'évier puis commença à découper la première. Lentement. De façon régulière. Elle se rappelait de la première fois que sa mère lui avait appris. Ni trop gros ni trop fin. De façon régulièrement, simplement. Elle s'attaqua la sa seconde et commença à rêvasser. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était entré ici, parce qu'elle s'était vu fermer la porte à clef, comme d'habitude. S'était il caché depuis plus longtemps? Était il passé par une fenêtre ou… La porte de derrière. Bien sur! Harleen oubliait toujours de fermer cette porte la. Elle souffla tout en continuant de couper son légume. Il était entré par la.

 **Aie!** Instinctivement, la blonde porta son doigt blessé à sa bouche et suça le sang. **Merde.** Souffla t elle. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était la. Juste à côté d'elle et la fixait de son regard d'acier.

 **Il ne faut jamais être dans la lune quand on cuisine.** Dit platement l'homme en regardant la main d'Harleen. Celle ci fronça des sourcils. _Comment savait il…?_ **À moins que vous soyez une très mauvaise cuisinière, ce qui ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas.**

Il désigna vaguement les ingrédients posés sur la table de travail. Il y en avait peu, mais c'était tout ce dont il fallait pour faire un gratin de courgettes. Il était juste perspicace nota Harleen.

Après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain pour prendre un pansement, ils descendirent à nouveau dans la cuisine. L'un pour préparer le repas, l'autre pour… Regarder. Une fois le repas dans le four, l'homme aux cheveux verts la contraint à revenir s'installer sur le canapé. La télévision fonctionnait toujours en sourdine et Harleen dû se contenter des images. L'homme semblait dans ses pensées. Trop pour s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour, même s'il était en alerte de tout mouvements.

 **Comment avez vous réussi à vous échapper?** Demanda la blonde, sans se rendre compte que sa question pouvait susciter chez l'homme. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il pouvait réagir de toutes les façons possible.

 **Vous aimeriez le savoir?** Dit il avec un haussement de sourcil. **Tous aimerait savoir comment j'ai réussi à sortir de cette prison si bien gardé.** Dit il avec une ironie non dissimulée dans la voix. Mais il s'arrêta la, s'approchant d'Harleen pour venir s'assoir à ses côté. _Très proche._ Il s'avança vers elle alors que la blonde restait complètement tétanisée, fixant les images de la télévision. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle avait peur de ses propres réactions. Il était si proche à présent que le professeur Quinzel pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, ainsi que le froid du canon de pistolet posé le long de sa joue. **Comment aurais je pu le faire à votre avis.** Demanda t il avec un sourire dans la voix.

 **Je… Je ne sais pas.** Trembla la blonde.

 **Réfléchissez.** Il semblait légèrement agacé qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa question.

 **Vous avez corrompu l'un de vos garde?** Tenta la professeur d'un ton peu sûr.

 **Ah!** Cracha le Joker et la poussant pour se redresser. Il était fâché et Harleen était morte de peur. Elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Elle avait mal répondu. **Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je ne peux rien faire par moi même!** ragea t il en tournant à nouveau en rond dans le salon.

La blonde baissait la tête, honteuse. Et le temps se suspendit quelques secondes avant que le Joker ne vienne s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de la femme. **Vous le pensez aussi n'est ce pas?** Demanda t il en prenant la même posture. Mais cette fois, il pointait son arme sur la tête du professeur Quinzel.

 **Non.** Souffla Harleen, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien répondu cette fois.

 **La vérité!** Hurla l'autre qui pointa encore plus son arme, faisant grimaçer la blonde.

 **Je… Je ne sais pas!** dit elle d'une voix plus forte. Il pointait son arme si durement contre sa tempe qu'elle en ferma les yeux. Ne sachant pas si la réponse convenait. **Je vous jure.** Souffla t elle. **Je ne sais pas.** La peur lui faisait tout oublier. Elle ne savait même plus ce dont il parlait et ce qu'elle devait dire ou ne pas dire.

Il lâcha sa prise et se redressa, puis se mit à rire. Une succession de Ha ha. Bien distinct. Harleen ouvrit un oeil pour le regarder. Elle était en vie, il ne l'avait pas tué. Elle se redressa légèrement et fut subjuguée par cette image. Cette homme riant aux éclats, les bras le long du corps et ce rire si significatif. La lumière du salon était juste derrière lui, au dessus de sa tête et donnait à l'homme une sorte d'auréole. Harleen en resta muette d'admiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de rire et qu'il la fixe. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard.

Il vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour lui relever le menton. **Vous avez peur n'est ce pas?** Demanda t il en la fixant dans les yeux. La blonde restait totalement hypnotisée par son regard. _Pourquoi?_ Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à se détacher de lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à _fuir_?

 **Oui.** souffla t elle.

 **Mais pas seulement.** Continua l'homme sans vraiment prêter attention à la réponse de la femme. Il la lâcha et elle osa enfin le regarder sans baisser le regard. Elle était totalement envoûtée par lui, il avait réussi là où de nombreux hommes avaient échouché avant lui. Peut être n'était ce pas du uniquement à son magnétisme, peut etre que ce côté mauvais garçon lui plaisait aussi? Ou peut etre était ce le physique? Harleen savait qu'avec ce court moment ou ils s'étaient plongés les yeux dans les yeux, quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait vu, ou avait cru voir, quelque chose.

 **On va faire un jeu.** Commença le Joker. Il s'assit face à la blonde, sur la table basse et ouvrit son arme de tel façon qu'il en sortit quelques balles. Il les jeta au sol et fit tourner le barillet de la paume pour le stopper quelques secondes plus tard. **Vous connaissez le principe?** Dit il avec un sourire ravi. **Vous avez de la chance… Ou pas.** Il se leva et se dirigea face à la télévision pour ensuite lui tourner le dos. Harleen était toujours assise sur le canapé et se contentait de le regarder bouger sans rien dire.

Il pointa son arme sur la blonde et tira. Elle sursauta en entendant un _**"clic"**_ , significatif que le chargeur était vide à cet endroit. Néanmoins, elle ne détourna pas le regard ce qui semblait grandement amuser l'homme aux cheveux vert.

 **Chanceuse!** dit il avec un sourire. Dommage, ça sera pour une autre fois!

Le _**"Ding"**_ du four coupa court la conversation et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. Harleen ouvrit le four et en sortit le plat qui avait cette odeur si familière. Ca lui rappelait ses moments en familles ou sa sœur et elle s'installaient à table, salivant d'avance enivrée par ce doux parfum.

En silence, le couple mit la table et une fois installée, Harleen se rendit compte que l'homme ne tenait plus son pistolet à la main. Il semblerait qu'il avait baissé sa garde, mais le professeur avait tellement faim qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de penser à autre chose que manger.

 **Alors, Harley…** Dit l'homme avec un sourire. **Racontez moi ce qu'une femme comme vous fait dans le coin.**

La blonde ne tiquait même plus face au surnom. Elle savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver si elle répondait quelque chose. Quand bien même il n'avait plus son arme avec lui, il était bien capable de lui faire mal autrement.

 **Je suis professeur de psychologie au lycée Saint Joseph.** Dit la jeune femme après avoir avalée sa bouchée.

L'homme grimaça. **Les psychologues… Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.**

 _Moi si._ Pensa la blonde sans même réfléchir à ses propres pensées. Elle chassa immédiatement cette nouvelle image qui s'imposait à elle. Une image loin d'être chaste.

 **Pourquoi habiter si loin de tout?** Demanda le Jocker. **Un psychologue n'est pas censé analyser, évaluer, rechercher… Au milieu des gens, non? Pas en pleine forêt.**

Il n'avait pas tord, beaucoup de ses amis, sa famille s'était plaint de cette soudaine envie de solitude. S'éloigner du monde et vivre en autarcie. Elle même n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

 **Il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme mes confrères…** Dit elle avec un léger sourire.

 **Je veux bien le croire.** Dit l'homme en la fixant sans aucunes expression. De nouveau, le silence retomba et ils mangèrent en silence.

 **Pourquoi étiez vous en prison?** Demanda Harleen, se fustigeant de suite de l'avoir posée. Mais elle était la sur le bout de sa langue depuis le début, sans doute.

L'homme releva les yeux de son assiette et la fixa en silence. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. **C'est vous la psychologue… Vous devriez sans doute avoir une idée non?**

 **Pas avec le peu d'information que j'ai…** Expliqua platement la professeur. Le Joker semblait s'amuser de cette petite conversation.

 **Oh, vous voulez que je m'allonge sur le divan et que je vous raconte mon enfance?** Dit il avec espièglerie. **Docteur, sachez que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Habituellement nous sommes face à face assis sur des sièges.**

L'appeler "Docteur" avait rendu Harleen fébrile. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se concentra sur son plat presque fini. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Joker avant qu'il ne continue de manger.

Le chien se mit à aboyer et Harleen se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de le nourrir. Elle qui avait toujours fait passer son chien avant elle jusqu'à présent… Voilà qu'elle l'oubliait.

Le chien était face à la porte et le bruit derrière ne laissait plus de doute. Tout comme les lumières bleues qui clignotaient dans le jardin. La police. L'homme semblait avoir comprit bien avant qu'elle ne voit tous ces signes. Déjà, il était debout dans le coin du salon un doigt sur ses lèvres signe pour elle qu'elle ne devait pas dire un mot. Elle resta assise la, regardant son bourreau lui viser la tête avec son pistolet. Elle avait compris le message. Tant que personne ne se manifestait, pas la peine de se lever.

Elle vit les deux assiettes sur la table et s'empressa de prendre la sienne pour la cacher quelque part. Si jamais quelqu'un rentrait… Ça risquait d'être suspect. Elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour récupérer ses couverts et son verre.

 **Eh Oh!** Lança une voix dehors. Elle entendit frapper contre la porte. **Y'a quelqu'un?** Continua la voix.

La blonde s'empressa de jeter son assiette et le reste dans la poubelle du salon. Faisant ainsi du bruit sans le vouloir. Elle regarda immédiatement le Joker avec une expression paniquée sur le visage. L'homme semblait très en colère mais lui désigna la porte puis lui fit comprendre de se taire à nouveau. Elle acquiesça en silence.

Elle se leva, fébrile. **Oui, voilà j'arrive!** S'approchant de King, elle le grattouilla derrière la tête et entre ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, le policier s'empressa de lui poser des questions. Si elle avait vu quelque chose de suspect. Si quelqu'un avait tenté de rentrer chez elle. Toutes ses réponses étaient négative et Harleen priait silencieusement pour que le duo de policier s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.

 **Bien.** Dit l'homme en la regardant un peu trop fixement. **Nous allons faire le tour de la maison et nous repartirons.** Commença l'homme en face d'elle.

 **Bonne soirée et excusez nous de vous avoir dérangé.** Dit son collègue avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça et ferma à clef derrière eux. Puis, elle se précipita vers la porte arrière pour faire de même afin qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Le Joker avait pointé son arme sur elle, pensant qu'elle voulait s'enfuir mais lorsqu'il la vit fermer la seconde porte à double tour, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Ils restèrent ainsi. L'homme avec son arme à la main, le long de son corps cette fois ci, et Harleen près de la porte de derrière. Jusqu'à ce que les lumières bleues ne soient plus qu'un vague souvenir.

De longues minutes défilaient tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, presque face à face. Harleen ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme et le Joker était intrigué par cette femme qui ne semblait pas seulement avoir peur de lui, mais qui ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Personne encore ne l'avait regardé comme elle l'avait fait. Il était grisé de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir un certain pouvoir sur cette femme sans avoir à rien à faire de particulier.

Il lui désigna le salon de son pistolet. **Nous pourrions peut être finir de manger?** Dit il toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique. La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête, bien qu'elle réalisa que son plat avait fini à la poubelle.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et regarda le Joker manger. Ce dernier ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien devant elle. Il se contenta de manger calmement. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole. Le chien jappa à nouveau et Harleen se leva. L'homme lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il la fixa dans les yeux et Harleen n'eut pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre poser sa question.

 **Le chien n'a pas mangé.** Répondit elle simplement.

Mais l'homme continua de lui serrer le poignet, un peu plus fort même, Harleen essaya de ne laisser rien paraître et de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'y noyait sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle aurait pu rester la à le regarder fixement encore longtemps, mais il lâcha sa prise, estimant qu'il avait été assez clair dans ses pensées. Alors, elle se déplaça dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les croquettes de son chien. Ce dernier n'étant pas en reste, la suivait absolument partout. Harleen lui sourit et s'empressa de remplir sa gamelle, elle lui frotta le derrière des oreilles tandis que son chien se jetait sur la nourriture. Elle fixa King quelques secondes avant de ranger le sachet et d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

Elle regarda l'homme finir son assiette et se perdit à nouveau dans sa contemplation. Elle n'en sortit que lorsque le Joker se mit à lui parler. Eh bien Harley, je vous pensais plus loquace comme psy. À moins que vous ne soyez en train d'analyser le moindre de mes gestes? Il ne la laissa pas répondre et enchaîna. **J'espère au moins que vous avez un bon dessert à nous servir.**

Cela voulait il dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé le repas? Pensa tout de suite Harleen. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Certes, c'était un plat simple et facile à préparer… Mais avec le gratin de fromage dessus, le goût était toujours bien relevé. Du moins, c'était ce que lui disait toutes personnes qui avait goûté à son plat. Elle se surprit à etre déçue de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur face à cet homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Puis elle se fustigea pour avoir eu ces pensées et tenta d'effacer une autre, une qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit.

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir ce n'était que manger un simple plat, rien de très affriolant… Et pourtant, Harleen commençait à rêver à cette vie, une vie de couple simple. Des soirées autour d'un repas, des enfants dormant juste au dessus. Son chien, déjà vieux, se reposant sur le canapé comme à son habitude. Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang. Comment pouvait elle penser ça? Cet homme était un fugitif, un meurtrier probablement… Comment pouvait elle aller si loin dans ses pensées? Et surtout, pourquoi être tant attirée par le magnétisme de cet homme?

Il se racla la gorge, sans avoir cessé de la fixer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposa puisqu'elle avait perdu le fil depuis un moment, se noyant dans ces pensées grotesques.

 **Excusez moi.** Répondit elle simplement, essayant d'oublier ce qui lui avait traversé la tête un peu plus tôt. **Je n'ai malheureusement que quelques yaourt. Et probablement des gâteaux secs quelque part.** De nouveau, la honte prenait possession d'elle. Elle avait honte d'être une si mauvaise hôte, de ne pas avoir un bon dessert à lui servir.

 **Ce sera très bien.** Dit il posément. Il continua de la fixer et Harleen comprit qu'elle pouvait à présent se déplacer sans qu'il ait besoin de la menacer. Elle se leva tranquillement pour aller fouiller dans ses placards. Elle récupéra une vieille boite en fer qui contenait quelques reste de gâteaux secs. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils traînaient là, elle n'avait jamais été très desserts. Puis, elle attrapa 1 yaourt dans le réfrigérateur. Vérifiant la date juste avant de fermer la porte d'un coup sec. Elle retourna à table, l'esprit vide, et s'installa sur sa chaise à nouveau.

 **Vous ne mangez pas?** Dit le Jocker en ne voyant qu'un seul yaourt.

 **Je n'aime pas les desserts** répondit elle simplement. Elle ouvrit la boite des gâteaux secs et vérifia qu'ils avaient l'air mangeable.

 **Mangez en un.** Lui répondit il en désignant la boîte du regard.

Harleen voulu lui répondre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais il ne semblait pas lui donner de choix. C'est avec un soupir résigné qu'elle attrapa un gâteau et croqua dedans sans joie. En relevant les yeux vers l'homme, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de la fixer. Était il en train de l'analyser, comme il le disait si bien? Un sourire énigmatique s'affichait sur son visage avant qu'il ne dévie son regard vers son dessert. Elle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'était ce regard.

Encore une fois, ses sens s'embrasèrent et elle tenta immédiatement de taire ce feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle avait envie de se frapper pour avoir oser ne serait ce qu'imaginer un seul instant pouvoir… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ces pensées la. Surtout avec un homme comme lui. Mais comment faire lorsqu'elles apparaissaient sans prévenir? Lorsqu'elles l'entraînaient malgré elle dans un tourbillon de sensations grisantes? Qu'elles ne lui laissaient jamais de répits?

Le joker se leva sans préavis, laissant son yaourt vide sur la table et la boite de gâteau intacte. **C'est l'heure.** Dit il platement.

Elle fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il voulait parler, mais il ne lui laissait pas le temps. Il lui attrapa le bras fortement et la leva de son siège. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, ne s'attendant pas à revoir l'homme violent du début. Et se laissa tirer sans ménagement vers l'étage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il était et ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. La peur s'empara d'elle, mais dans un sens encore nouveau. En fait, ce n'était pas de la peur mais plutôt de l'avidité. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Alors, elle se laissait complètement faire, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Son chien aboya à nouveau et Harleen se retourna vivement. Comme si King venait de lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. Elle stoppa leur course et le Joker ne sembla pas apprécier être contredit. Il la plaqua au mur avec son corps. **J'ai dit, c'est l'heure.** Dit il avec agacement. Harleen le fixa dans les yeux, la pénombre de la pièce accentuait le côté fou de l'homme mais cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se portèrent sur la bouche de son ravisseur. Ce dernier ne manqua pas une miette de cet échange et fit un sourire en coin. **Intéressant.** Dit il dans un souffle. Harleen, baissa les yeux honteuse de s'être faite prendre si facilement. Et pourtant, son corps lui criait si fort de s'approcher encore plus et de goûter cette bouche…

Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de la fixer sans se départir de ce sourire en coin. Elle avait envie de le lui faire ravaler. Après le désir, la colère semblait prendre place dans tout son corps. Elle tenta de se dégager de lui, mais il la bloqua encore plus avec son corps. Harleen gémit en sentant son souffle contre son visage. Elle réprima un second gémissement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer cette bouche avec envie et lorsqu'elle sentit ce souffle sur ses lèvres elle releva les yeux, stupéfaite.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser, tout ce qu'elle sentait à présent, c'était ses lèvres sur les siennes… Sa langue ne tarda pas à quémander plus, bien plus. Malgré elle, son corps réagissait positivement à ces demandes. Son esprit hurlait cette contradiction et son corps agissait de lui même. Ses mains se déplacèrent dans son dos, puis l'une d'elle vint se loger contre la joue de l'homme. Un nouveau gémissement étouffé par le baiser, franchit ses lèvres. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche, mais décida de ne rien faire. Elle s'éloigna du mur pour se coller encore plus à lui, et de son côté, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Le baiser devint plus bestiale, il lui dévorait la bouche et elle ne faisait qu'en redemander.

Bientôt, l'air devient une nécessité. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, tout aussi essoufflé que lui, mais un sourire ravi sur le visage. Harleen releva les yeux vers son bourreau et fut éblouie par ce regard noir de désir. Il avait envie d'elle et elle… Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, que son appétit était insatiable, qu'elle avait simplement soif de lui et rien d'autre.

Il plaqua sa main contre son cou, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer. Les sens d'Harleen étaient en feu. Il la contrôlait totalement et elle adorait ça. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. L'air commençait à devenir une nécessité, mais il n'avait pas lâché sa main de son cou. Continuant de compresser sa gorge, la laissant entre une envie de se débattre pour sa vie et se laisser mourir de ses mains. Étrange sensation que cette envie d'être aussi contrôlée.

Elle respira goulûment l'air une fois que sa main lâcha son cou, subitement. Bien loin de lui en vouloir, elle tentait juste de retrouver une respiration normalement. Lui, se contentait de la fixer. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux et respirant de grande bouffée d'oxygène. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur lui, il n'avait pas bougé.

Le besoin de son corps contre le sien refit surface et sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur sa bouche. Le dévorant avec appétence.

(...)

Elle cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans son lit. Elle avait dû s'assoupir après une énième série de gémissement. L'orgasme avait du la terrasser au point qu'elle s'était endormie tout de suite après. Son réveil se déclencha et elle fronça des sourcils, d'après ces derniers souvenirs elle était en week end. Son réveil n'aurait pas du se manifester.

 _ **"... En ce merveilleux lundi matin! J'espère que vous aurez le temps de profiter du soleil malgré tout, bien que certains d'entre vous seront probablement au travail toute la journée…"**_

Harleen se releva d'un coup, chassant l'étourdissement qui s'était emparé d'elle. Lundi?! Elle fronça des sourcils, comment le week end avait il pu passer si vite? Avait elle dormi tout ce temps? C'était impossible… Machinalement elle chercha son portable des yeux. Il n'était pas sur la table basse. Elle se retourna pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit. Vide. Était il encore la?

C'est nue qu'elle dévala les escaliers, réveillant son chien qui somnolait sur le canapé. Elle fouilla des yeux son salon. Rien ne pouvait prédire que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Des copies sur sa table basse, comme à son habitude. Son sac de cours ouvert et vautré sur le sol. La table du salon était vierge de toute assiettes. Elle s'avança pour regarder dans la corbeille ou elle se souvenait avoir jeté à la va vite ses couverts, mais rien. Juste des papiers en boules. Elle fit le tour de la maison, mais rien. Le silence habituel.

Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et redescendit aussitôt. L'esprit complètement absorbé par ses derniers souvenirs elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux jours. Etait ce un rêve? Avait elle imaginé toute cette histoire?

Elle mangea distraitement, prépara ses affaires dans le même état d'esprit et manqua même de nourrir son chien avant de partir. Ce dernier la rappela à l'ordre en la voyant faire le chemin vers sa voiture. Harleen se fustigea d'être aussi négligente envers lui. Elle le nourrit, et récupéra sa poubelle. Un regard sur la pendule lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait encore beaucoup d'avance. Elle avait le temps de ranger un peu avant de partir.

Elle fut surprise que la porte de derrière soit fermée. Fronçant des sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour fermé. Puis, elle réalisa son geste de la veille. Ou plutôt du vendredi soir… Elle doutait de plus en plus de cette soirée, avait elle vraiment existé? Ou tout ça ne s'était passé que dans son esprit?

Elle jeta sa poubelle et ferma la porte, mais pas à clef cette fois. Harleen récupéra les copies en vrac sur la table basse et vérifia qu'elle avait eu le temps de tout corriger. Il semblerait qu'elle avait passé son temps sur cette cinquantaine de copies finalement, mais ça non plus elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Tout était bel et bien corrigé, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer.

Elle rangea le tout dans son sac, récupéra son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle ferma l'entrée à clef et se retourna pour récupérer sa vieille voiture. La routine reprenait place, mais sa tête continuait son introspection. Et c'est tourmentée qu'elle arriva au lycée, cette fois ci.

Par automatisme, elle se rendit dans la salle des profs et ouvrit son casier.

 **Salut Harleen!** lui sourit l'une de ses collègues. **Tu as passé un bon week end?**

Elle lui sourit poliment, Mary n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit de sa collègue. **Oui, merci et toi?**

Harleen n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait durant les deux derniers jours et commençait à se persuader qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un simple cauchemar. Peut être qu'il avait été si prenant qu'elle en avait oublié son week end?

C'était peu probable et elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres explications.

 **Aussi, Merci…** Répondit Mary avec un sourire. **Au fait, tu as vu les informations ce matin? C'est une histoire de fou, cette évasion.**

Harleen fronça des sourcils mais n'osa pas en demander plus. Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure.

 **Tu n'as pas suivi?** Demanda Mary étonnée. **Pourtant, c'était sur toutes les chaines depuis le début du week-end…** Elle enchaîna. **Un type s'est échappé de prison vendredi soir… Il parait qu'il trainait dans les environs, tu n'as rien vu?** Mais Harleen resta sans voix. Sa collègue prit son mutisme pour un non. **Ils l'ont retrouvé hier soir alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Il n'était pourtant pas très loin d'ici, avec ta maison éloignée du centre tu aurais pu tomber sur lui… Tu as eu de la chance…** Dit elle concernée.

La cloche sonna et Mary fixa sa montre. **Merde, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard?** Demanda t elle en laissant Harleen planté la. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu l'état horrifié de sa collègue et n'attendit, d'ailleurs, aucune réponse.

Harleen resta planté là avec son esprit absorbé par ces dernières paroles. Elle était complètement paniquée, ne sachant plus quelle était la vérité et l'imagination. Tremblante à l'idée de ne pas savoir… Mais… _Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ce week-end?_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note :** Je ne sais pas finir une histoire correctement... Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates, je l'aurais mérité XD

 **Ps :** Pour ceux qui se demande si je continue encore mes autres fics : je suis en train de faire des modif du chapitre 16 du lycée, j'essaye de continuer mais avec le nombre important de perso ça devient compliqué de ne pas faire de boulettes ^^. Je dois relire pour les éviter, donc ça prends plus de temps...


End file.
